1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to treating maladies of the eye, and more particularity to a device and method for the treatment of retinal detachment, ocular hypertension, glaucoma, and the like, and increasing the amplitude of accommodation by deformation of the sclera, and the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
Retinal detachment, ocular hypertension and reduction of the amplitude of accommodation are relatively common disorders that can lead to blindness, glaucoma and loss of the ability to read. However, conventional methods and devices for treatment of such disorders are still yet to be improved. Accordingly, there is a need for a device and method for the treatment of retinal detachment, ocular hypertension, glaucoma, and the like, and which can increase the amplitude of accommodation by deformation of the sclera, and the like.